


【德哈】哈利波特的囚徒

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 关于德拉科和他的挚爱哈利波特从一年级到白发苍苍的故事





	【德哈】哈利波特的囚徒

**Author's Note:**

> 我的心是旷野的鸟，在你的眼睛里找到了天空。

一年级，我问我父亲，我该怎么办，我一来就和大名鼎鼎的救世主闹翻了。我嘴上说，这会不会影响我们家的立场，心里想的是这会不会阻断我和波特做朋友的全部可能性。我念叨了很久，几乎每次给母亲写信都会提起他，我当然明白这不对劲，但我也不知道怎么停止，怎么不去注意他。

 

我不断与他作对，抢隆巴顿的记忆球其实一开始并没有恶意，但我就是不喜欢波特对我说话的语气。巫师决斗我当然是想去的，如果不是潘西和布莱斯拉住我，激将我难道想和格兰芬多一起扣分，我早就去了。还会等在那里给他放狠话，sanit potter啊之类的。

 

学院杯格兰芬多加了那么多分，应该就是在我不知道的时候，哈利波特又和他的朋友们去做了什么拯救霍格沃兹的大事。我就想啊，果然，我和波特做朋友的可能性被阻断了。

 

二年级，我仍旧迫切的在“讨厌波特”和“想和他做朋友”这两种思想里挣扎。天知道我看到金妮和波特一起出现时那种莫名其妙的怒火中烧和疼痛时怎么回事，但梅林在上，“you got yourself a girlfriend"已经是我能说出最美丽和善的话了。长桌决斗我看着他，他看着我，那双绿玛瑙一样的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着我，只盯着我。我一下子就空白了，后面用了些什么咒语我自己也不清楚。

 

密室的事情我不清楚，不说，只记得那天的克拉布和高尔特别奇怪。听说圣人波特闯进密室是为了救他那个韦斯莱小母鼬女朋友，我都快感动哭了，爱情的力量真伟大。

 

三年级记忆很深的是，波特太好看了。

 

真的太好看了，我知道他白，也知道那双绿眼睛盯着我时的杀伤力有多大，简直是横扫性质的强大。他的教父，叫什么，小天狼星越狱了，闹得很大，每个人都在说他会来要波特的命。我很紧张，我不知道我为什么紧张，总之就是很紧张。那段时间我瞟向波特的目光明显增多，布莱斯都来问我准备什么时候表白不要再折磨他们了。我嘴硬说是想看波特被小天狼星吓得腿软的样子，实际上我好明白，我喜欢他。

 

我喜欢波特，可能带有童年英雄式的迷恋，但我确实喜欢他，喜欢一个不应该喜欢的人，喜欢上一个不会喜欢上我的人。

 

后来不知道从哪里听来的，波特的教父好像并不是来杀他的，是个好人。我在心里松了一口气，下意识往格兰芬多长桌上寻找我的男孩，抬头就撞进一片绿绿的湖泊，那里边隐藏的东西，我绝不会看错——那是喜欢。

 

埋藏在厌恶和愤怒凉薄之下的，救世主的喜欢。炽热勇敢又小心翼翼，在我不知道的地方，波特和我一样，在心里埋下了这颗种子，然后生根发芽，疼痛成长。

 

四年级，我嫉妒那个叫张秋的中国女孩，该死的嫉妒，逼得我脑子一热向救世主表白。我们两做了，在有求必应室，一进去它就变成了红绿红绿的颜色——我第一次觉得这两种颜色竟然该死的和谐。我们看着对方，然后亲吻，一开始只是闭着嘴亲，用自己的嘴唇感受对方的温度，后来波特张嘴了，舌头舔了一下我们黏在一起的嘴唇。

 

该说果然是有求必应室，各种口味的润滑剂都有。波特很紧张，那是肯定的，我也很紧张。我不太明白什么才是他准备好了的标志，只能观察他的表情，并且不断用恶劣的调情掩饰我也是个菜鸡的事实。在过于冗杂无趣的前戏里，波特终于感受到了腻烦，用手抓住了我的宝贝，我觉得这就是告诉我可以了的标志。

 

他里面太紧了，吸得我差点就射了，那双眼睛蒙上了一点水雾，有带着痛苦和不明意味的哽咽声从他嘴巴里发出来。

 

我前后摆动腰，确定听到波特叫声里带上享受的意味后，才开始一边不断亲他的颈窝一边用力的操他。这是我三年级就想对他做的事情，我太想看到他在我身下，求我操他，求我对他做我想做的一切事情。

 

我把“波特臭大粪”徽章拿出来，喘着气告诉他，这个徽章有一个秘密，然后把它往波特嘴唇上撞了一下。波特用他仅剩的理智惊讶地看着上面的文字变成“我爱波特”，然后很用力的抱住了我的腰。

 

赫奇帕奇那个塞德里克死了的时候，我是真的懵了。他说黑魔王回来了，那我和他的立场就非常微妙，我没有这个能力去说服父亲倒戈，况且为时已晚，波特很难过，我也不知道怎么去安慰他。口不对心太久了，只能说出一些言不达意的话。

 

太沉重了，所有的事情。

 

五年级我们俩所有的亲热，都像带着告别意味的互相安抚。他极近所能的满足我的焦虑，而我也明白他的焦虑。我们俩亲吻，拥抱，上床，我放弃体贴，他放弃羞涩，不死不休地渴望对方。

 

做爱的时候波特会叫出声，不是什么很软很甜很腻的叫声，和潘西看的小说里一点不一样。那带着一点沉迷情欲，又带着一点无奈的叫声，我明白，是他的痛苦，他也只能在这个时候才能透出冰山一角。

 

后来他不见了有段时间，见不到他，然后他突然出现在学校里，整个人恍恍惚惚，对所有人都爱搭不理。我问他，发生了什么，他只是摇头，然后把头靠在我的肩膀上，可能是在哭，因为我感觉我的肩膀湿了一块。

 

六年级，我和他掰了，我提了分手，把黑魔标记给他看。我还能怎么办，我知道他教父死了有我父亲一份功劳，也知道这个黑魔标记有他的一份功劳。我能怪谁，我能不理解谁，我不愿意放弃他，可是我们不可能了。

 

布莱斯和我喝酒，他说，兄弟，放弃吧。潘西和我喝酒，她也说，德拉科，放弃吧。我不愿意，就算我固执己见，只是告诉他们，我已经放弃了。

 

我没有，我很想他。

 

我白天还是霍格沃兹小霸王，一边做混蛋事一边修消失柜，晚上就拉着随便哪个人喝酒，一边喝一边想波特。事实上，喝多了就发现，四年级和波特一起违禁喝的火焰威士忌，已经索然无味。

 

有一天我又拉着布莱斯，一杯一杯的喝，我和他说，今天消失柜修好了。怎么办，我说，消失柜修好了，我好害怕。布莱斯问了一句什么，我没听清，也不想听清，只是低头看着裤脚，冒出一句，我好想哈利。他沉默了很久，我也没想得到回答。

 

有一双手突然把我的头发摸乱，又仔细地梳好，他的指根和我的发根亲密接触，他说，放弃吧，德拉科。

 

于是我们做了，他比五年级的每一次都要主动。我们谁都没有提那一次打架，也谁都不想提。他的口腔包含我的阴茎，吸吮着，我没有掩饰我的欲望，射的时候捏捏他的脸让他吐出来，然后射在他的脸上。我和他不约而同的使用了后入，我按住救世主的腰进入他，痛苦又快乐地听见他的叫声。

 

事实上救世主的敏感点足够浅，一直向那里戳的话他很快就会射，而我也确实这样做了。这个性爱本质好像不是性爱，我们像是最后一次见对方一样，我在他身上留下无数指痕和吻痕，他在我背上留下抓痕和牙齿印记。我们都想给对方留下点什么，即使是痛楚，也明白对方愿意。

 

我无止休地射在他温暖的内腔里，并且阻止他排出我的精液。这很变态，我知道，但就这一个晚上，我想这么做，我想把我的东西都留在他里面。

 

我们做了好几次，他的确射到什么都射不出来了，我抓住他的阴茎，半跪下来含住，没有一个男人受得了爱人的口交。他最后射出来了一点稀薄得不能再稀薄的精液在我的口腔里，我起身，吻他，和他共同分享了这份甜蜜。

 

第二天早上起来，枕头边上连另外一个人的温度都不剩，像昨天的一切只是我做的一个梦一样。布莱斯等在级长宿舍门口，看我出来，递给我一张手帕，示意我擦擦脸。

 

放弃吧，德拉科，今天过后你们就更不可能了不是吗。他这样说着，我也这样告诉自己，放弃吧，德拉科。

 

七年级，学校乱得不像样子。救世主铁三角再没出现，拿格兰芬多和一年级学生练钻心咒这种事我也不热衷，本来想救一救不识好歹的格兰芬多们，但是看到他们仇恨的眼神我就懒得了。

 

反正我和救世主彻底掰了，救了他们也没有用。

 

我不知道救世主在哪里，也不想知道他在哪里。我不想听到他的消息，如果毫无音讯，说明可能活着，如果连我都知道他的消息了，十有八九他已经被捉住了。

 

我痛恨我的乌鸦嘴。

 

看着面目全非的救世主被押着跪在我家大堂的地上，我心情复杂。谁能比我更了解救世主的每一个地方呢，我和他牵过手，亲过吻，拥过抱，上过床，他里里外外我都一清二楚。谁能比我更不想救世主被抓住呢，我抿了抿嘴。

 

我不清楚，我不确定。

 

我的魔杖被救世主抢了，应该说我根本没有抵抗。甚至在他靠过来的时候，我轻轻地吻了他一下，我保证他感受到了，因为他也回吻了我。

 

我知道他会回来的，我明白，克拉布用厉火是我指导的，可是梅林知道我保证教了这个蠢货怎么控制它。我看到哈利眼睛里的焦急，我知道他会回来救我，我知道他会。当火海里他的眼睛里全是我，他终于拉住了我的手。

 

他会打败黑魔王吗，我愿意说他能，可是我不敢保证，但我还是义无反顾地把我的扔给了他，我希望他赢。如果他赢了，我们就还有希望。

 

再一次的七年级，救世主睡在我旁边，很乖，我们刚结束一场“战斗”。我无法忘记他怎么抓住突然胆怯的我，在礼堂里举起我们十指相扣的手，大声地打断麦格校长讲话，告诉所有人我们从四年级就开始交往了。我在后面小小声的补充，三年级就互相喜欢了。

 

然后他回头看我，我也看他，我们两个没有任何缘由地看着对方笑，笑着笑着就开始亲吻，在满堂的喧哗中。

 

现在我亲吻已经作为傲罗的救世主的头发，刚清理完的头发带着我的洗发露香味。关掉亮在床边的夜灯，缩进被子里，被救世主身上的青苹果味沐浴露味道拥抱，然后拥抱青苹果味的救世主。

 

作为救世主，战后采访是必要的，有无数人问过他为什么会选择和一个前食死徒结婚。他回答了很多次，但只有第一次是认真正面地回答了，现在我摘抄一段。

 

“德拉科是个前食死徒没错，但我爱他。对，我爱他。我能想到的未来可能都和他有关，我想要的未来也都和他有关，我清楚和一个前食死徒在一起的后果，也不过是损失一点名声，但我得到了我的未来。我做了救世主很久，不代表我失去了判断权衡利弊的能力。

正因为德拉科是我的伴侣，因此我更对那些无良报纸的报道嗤之以鼻，谁会比我更了解我朝夕相处的人，谁会比我更有资格去评价他的好坏，谁会比我更有资格去决定要不要和他在一起。

关于他犯过错这个问题，当然，他的确犯过错，那么，我正在惩罚他呢。本人哈利波特，自愿成为德拉科马尔福此生的监狱，而他就是我唯一的囚徒。”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching💛


End file.
